MR ICE CREAM CAKE
by FALLINHEON
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Taehyung, Jungkook dan secorong Ice Cream./Aku akan hadapi semuanya, lari dari kenyataan adalah tidakan bodoh, bahwasannya sejauh apapun kita pergi, tak akan pernah membantu melupakan orang yang kita sayangi. Yang membantu hanyalah sikap menerima kenyataan./ tags: #JUNGKOOK #TAEHYUNG #JIMIN #GENDERSWITCH #TAEKOOK #VKOOK slight! #VMIN #JUNGKOOKPOV


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **BANGTAN BOYS** **PAIRING** **:** **JEON JUNGKOOK** **& ****KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **MR. ICE CREAM CAKE**

 **Main Cast : Jeon JungKook (As the Girl)**

 **Kim TaeHyung (As The Boy)**

 **Length : Oneshoot.**

 **Genre :** **Hurt & Comfort, Angst, GenderSwitch**

 **Rating :** **Teen** **. PG [1** **2** **+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word (s):** **2680** **words (Not including cover's word.)**

 **Page(s) :** **7** **pages (Not including cover's page.)**

 **Writted since :** **0** **1** **;00 PM – 0** **1** **;28 PM** **September 20** **th** **201** **5**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **BANGTAN BOYS** **pairing** **Jeon Jungkook** **& ****Kim Taehyung** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT,** **BANGTAN BOYS** **, and their Parents** **.** **I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _JUNGKOOK POINT OF VIEW_**

 ** _September 20_** ** _th_** ** _2015_**

Ini sudah mangkuk es krim kedua yang aku lahap malam itu. Tak peduli aku sudah dua jam duduk di kedai ini. Pelayan tua kedai itu kadang sesekali memalingkan tatapannya dari Koran pagi harinya kearah ku. Mungkin dia pikir aku kurang waras; Di cuaca sedingin ini dan sedang hujan deras diluar sana, ada gadis yang masih menikmati es krim sampai mangkuk kedua.

 _'T_ _enang saja pak tua_ _, aku masih normal dan aku hanya mampir sebentar disini.'_ Gumam ku dalam hati. Mungkin akan ada mangkuk yang ketiga, keempat, kelima dan seterusnya. Aku tak peduli.

Hap, sendok demi sendok aku nikmati. Tatapanku hanya menatap kosong pada suatu titik sembarang di sudut kedai itu. Kenangan demi kenangan aku putar didalam otak-ku, seperti _Roll film_ yang sedang memutar _scene_ demi _scene_. Membuat hati ini campur aduk dan sedikit sesak. Me- _rewind_ semua rutinitas gila makan es krim ini dari mana asalnya; kalau bukan dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _3 tahun yang lalu. Di kedai es krim yang sama_** ** _…_**

Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan tirus, rambutnya yang agak panjang sedikit berantakan. Dia tersenyum menatap ku penasaran, menunggu pendapatku tentang rasa es krim yang baru saja aku cicipi.

"Gimana?" Katanya penasaran, air mukanya mulai serius melihat ekspresiku yang mengerutkan dahi seperti ada yang salah dengan es krim yang kumakan.

"Tunggu!" jawabku sambil memutar mata seolah berfikir serius mendikripsikan Sesuatu yang sedang lumer dilidahku. Lalu ku coba sesendok lagi, rasa asin keju mulai meleleh diatas lidahku. Sok-sokan lagaku seperti seorang _ice cream tester_ sejati.

"Enak !" aku berseru kegirangan. Dia tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pipiku, protes melihat ekspresi ku yang menipu. Aku lantas mengernyit sambil mengusap pipiku yang dicubitnya.

Ya, Dialah Kim Taehyung. Taehyung dan Aku pertama kali bertemu di laboratorium praktikum kimia dasar. Dia yang mengembalikan modul praktikumku yang tertinggal di laboratorium. Disitulah kami berkenalan, dia sebenarnya seniorku di kampus dan usianya terpaut dua tahun lebih tua dari usiaku.

Taehyung mengambil cuti selama satu tahun di awal kuliahnya oleh sebab itu ia sering meminjam buku catatanku untuk mengejar ketinggalannya. Sebagai imbalannya, Taehyung sering mentaktirku es krim. Berawal dari sebuah catatan dan secorong es krim rasa _green tea_ di kafe kampus lah pertemanan kami semakin akrab.

Taehyung dan aku adalah sosok manusia yang mempunyai hobi yang bisa dibilang terbalik, Taehyung adalah cowok dengan hobi membuat _cake_ _, pastry_ atau makanan serba manis. Sedangkan aku adalah cewek dengan hobi nonton sepak bola dan nonton serial kartun Kapten Tsubatsa. Terbalik bukan?

 _Mr. ice cream_ cake adalah panggilanku untuknya. Cowok berbadan kurus dan tinggi ini bisa di bilang _addicted_ dan sangat menggilai tentang sesuatu berbau es krim. Seperti sesuatu yang tak bisa di pisahkan. Karena hobi dan mimpinya ingin mempunyai usaha di bidang kuliner itu, Taehyung mengambil _Cooking Class_ khusus membuat _cake and_ _pastry_. Taehyung termasuk golongan cowok yang _cool_ dan tak banyak bicara, Terkadang Taehyung tidak bisa ditebak serta penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Taehyung dengan sengaja menculikku dari kampus, ia malah mengajakku berkunjung ke kedai es krim yang konon katanya sudah ada sejak jaman peperangan Korea dengan Jepang. Aku percaya itu karena bangunan kedai itu sudah tua. Desain inteHoseokr kedai itu pun terlihat seperti di museum - mesueum sejarah. Seperti meja kasir dan pintu yang sedikit tinggi terbuat dari kayu oak yang berpelitur, mesin kasirnya pun antik dengan tipe model tua, disisi sebelah kiri kedai terdapat roti-roti yang masih hangat terpajang dalam etalase tua, demikian juga alat penimbangan kue yang sudah tua, bahkan pelayan nya pun tak ada yang muda; semuanya tua.

Taehyung bercerita sambil menerawang kearah langit-langit kalo dia sering makan es krim disini ketika masih kecil bersama ibunya. Cowok bergigi rapih itu selalu semangat ketika menceritakan kesukaannya terhadap tempat ini dan kegemarannya makan es krim. Alasan dirinya suka sekali makan es krim adalah karena ibunya pernah mengatakan bahwa makanan yang manis itu bisa mengobati patah hati dan _bad mood_.

Aku hanya menatap wajahnya yang masih sedikit pucat dan mendengarkannya dengan setia karena antusias dengan apa yang ia lakukaan atau ia ceritakan.

"Semua orang hampir menyukai es krim bukan?" Dia menatap ku lagi. Sialnya aku tertangkap basah karena menatapnya lamat-lamat. Aku memalingkan wajah dan menyibukan diri dengan mengambil roti keju tanpa isi dan ku jejali roti itu dengan es krim _tutti fruiti_.

"Termasuk kamu yang rakus, makan es krim sama roti" protes Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil melihat kelakuanku melahap roti isi es krim.

"ini Enaaaak, cobain deh!." sambil menyodorkan roti isi es krim kepadanya sebagai upaya penyamaran salah tingkahku barusan. Taehyung lantas mencoba mengunyahnya dengan lahap, lalu tersenyum lagi tanda setuju kalau itu kombinasi yang enak. Rasa asin dan gurihnya keju mozarella dengan manisnya es krim rasa buah membuat Taehyung ketagihan

"Yeeeaaay! enak _'kan_?. Sekarang Taehyung ketularan rakus". Aku tertawa puas Dan Taehyung mencubit pipiku lagi. Kami pun kembali tertawa riang.

Mungkin, para pengunjung di kedai itu, melihat Aku dan Taehyung seolah pasangan kekasih romantis yang sedang bersenda gurau. Tapi mereka salah besar. Kami tidak pacaran, tepatnya Taehyung punya pacar. Taehyung berpacaran dengan Jimin.

Park Jimin, si cewek cantik dari fakultas kedokteran. Mengenai Taehyung dan Jimin aku tak tahu banyak karena Taehyung jarang sekali bercerita tentang hubungan mereka. Sejauh yang ku ketahui, mereka menjalin pertemanan semenjak mereka duduk di bangku SMA, lalu mereka saling menyukai dan… _Voila!_ mereka berpacaran. Jimin adalah gadis cantik, anggun, _smart_ dan terlihat kalem. Menurutku Jimin seperti Taehyung versi cewek.

"Ayo pulang, Kook- _ie_ , nanti kamu ketinggalan jadwal nonton Tsubatsa " ajak Taehyung kepadaku sekaligus mengingatkan.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa. Ayook!." jawabku dengan semangat sambil beranjak dari kursi. Mengikuti punggung Taehyung yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kedai itu.

.

.

.

 ** _2 Tahun yang lalu_** **_tepatnya saat ulang tahunku dan d_** ** _i kedai es krim yang sama…_**

Taehyung tersenyum simpul penuh arti dan terlihat lebih menarik dengan kemeja abu-abu bermotif kotak-kotaknya kali ini rambutnya terikat rapih.

"Tadaaaa, _Happy Birth Day_ _Jeon Jungkook_ - _ie_ " Taehyung menyodorkan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Aku diam terpaku tak menyangka.

Malam itu di hari pertama di bulan September, Taehyung membuatkanku kue ulang tahun dengan motif bola dengan dominasi warna merah dan biru. seperti warna club kesukaanku, Barcelona FC. Lengkap dengan tulisan _'_ _Happy Birth Day_ _Jeon Jungkook'_ diatas kepingan cokelat putih yang membuat kue itu semakin cantik dan tak lupa lilin dengan angka kembar dua-puluh-dua.

"Jangan lupa berdoa dan _make wish_ ya" Taehyung tersenyum Simpul lagi. Sebelum Aku meniup lilin angka kembar itu aku terlebih dulu memejamkan mata dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dadaku. Dalam dua detik setelah aku membuat permohonan, aku meniup lilinnya. Kami merayakannya hanya berdua saja. Menikmati kue tart buatan Taehyung dan banyak varian es Krim tentunya.

"Hoseok _Hyung_ , belum telepon juga?" Taehyung bertanya singkat sambil memotong kue tart itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Aku terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu

 _Hoseok? Kenapa Taehyung nanya Hoseok lagi sih?._

Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan anggukan Taehyung sebagai respon kembali. Singkat cerita, Hoseok adalah pacarku. Jung Hoseok adalah seorang cowok dari fakultas seni dan gemar bernyanyi. Pertama kali ia bertemu denganku adalah ketika aku menghadiri sebuah acara pentas seni dan aku diundang untuk bernyanyi mengisi acara. Setelah satu bulan berhubungan dekat, Ia menyatakan cinta padaku. Ia resmi menjadi kekasihku sampai pada akhirnya ia harus meneruskan pendidikannya ke Paris. Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu aku terakhir kali menemuinya sebelum ia berangkat lagi ke Paris, jadi sekarang dia sudah menyandang gelar sebagai mantan pacarku. Hoseok dan Aku bertahan pacaran hanya lima bulan saja. Kami menjalani hubungan LDR alias _Long Damn Rel_ _a_ _tionship_. Akhir-akhir ini komunikasi kami mulai terasa tidak lancar. Ditambah Hoseok yang tidak pernah suka dengan hobiku yang menyukai sepak bola. Terkadang itu menjadi bahan pertengkararan kami. Pada akhirnya kami memutuskan hubungan secara baik-baik. Tak ada yang harus di pertahankan dan tidak ada yang harus tersakiti pada akhirnya.

"Sudah, jangan sedih. Mungkin dia sibuk. Kukira dia ingat hari ulang tahunmu"

 _Pfftt_. Tak ada telepon pun tak masalah bagiku, lalu ku hanya diam dan menikmati es krim _cappucino_ dan kuenya lagi.

"Yang penting..– " Hening sejenak sebelum Taehyung kembali melanjutkan. Aku menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya. " –..Ayah dan Adikmu, sudah telepon" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mendongak, menatapnya lekat-lekat lalu membalas senyumannya

"Tentu saja, itu yang penting." timpalku kepadanya.

 _Kamu juga penting Taehyung._

Taehyung selalu peduli dan selalu mencoba menghiburku. Seorang teman yang selalu ada untukku. Diberikan _surprise_ seperti ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupku. Ada orang lain di luar anggota keluargaku yang membuat perayaan spesial seperti ini khusus untukku hanya seorang teman seperti Taehyung yang melakukannya.

 _Teman? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin? Apakah dia melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. _Mengapa aku ingin tahu detail bagaimana Taehyung memperlakukan Jimin? Bukan_ _kah sebelumnya aku tak pernah peduli?_

"Barusan _make a wish_ apa?" Pertanyaan Taehyung membangunkan ku dari lamunan akibat pertanyaan - pertayaan aneh yang bermunculan dari kepalaku.

"Rahasia dooong!." Aku menjawab spontan sambil cengar cengir Lalu memasang muka jahil.

"Pelit." Taehyung pura-pura ngambek dengan mencebikkan bibirnya ke depan. Dia sok imut.

" _By the way,_ _Taehyung_ _. Thanks_ _a lot, you're my best_ _and always be the best_."

" _Any time_ _, Kook-ah_."

Malam itu diumur ku yang bertambah, Aku menyadari seorang duduk dihadapanku seperti sebuah es krim yang dalam diamnya terlihat dingin, dalam senyumnya terasa manis, dan dalam katanya terdengar lembut. Dia yang membuatku menyadari sesuatu itu ada, tetapi sesuatu yang tak bisa aku jelaskan, tak bisa aku hitung dengan rumus matematika, dan tak bisa aku urai seperti senyawa kimia, dan sesuatu itu tidak hanya ada, tetapi hidup dan berdetak, dan kadang membuat dada ini sesak.

.

.

.

.

 ** _1 tahun kemudian…_**

Segerombolan awan hitam, tak hentinya menumpahkan isi perutnya kebumi. Menadakan besarnya kerinduan langit pada bumi. Debu-debu yang menempel di jalanan dan gedung tua pun ikut terhanyut olehnya, membuahkan aroma tanah yang menyaingi aroma roti yang baru keluar dari pemanggang sore itu. Kedai itu tak berubah sedikitpun, semua interiornya tetap tua di makan usia.

Dua jam yang lalu, aku dan Taehyung duduk bersama di kedai ini. wajahnya sudah tak sepucat dan seberandalan dulu, rambut nya pun tak seberantakan dan sepanjang satu tahun yang lalu. Taehyung terlihat baik-baik saja bukan?. Namun tak ada sedikit pun senyum didalam air muka Taehyung. Dia bersikap dingin sedingin es krim di mangkuk dan cuaca di luar sana.

"Kenapa gak ada kabar, Jungkook- _ah_?." Taehyung menatapku serius. Nada suaranya dingin. Aku tak sanggup memandang Taehyung dan hanya tertunduk dalam diam. lidah ini kelu untuk berucap memberi alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku sibuk Taehyung" Aku berdusta didepannya. "Maaf Taehyung, aku memang keterlaluan" ucapku sekali lagi. Menahan air mata yang nyaris keluar.

Setelah mendengar kata maaf itu Taehyung langsung mehenyakan punggungnya kesandaran kursi, seperti tak percaya hanya mendengar kata maaf dari seorang sahabat yang hanya pamitan lewat sms dan setahun kemudian tak ada kabar sedikitpun seperti menghilang di telan bumi. Aku tahu Taehyung pasti marah hebat kepadaku. Tapi semenjak perasaan ini makin menguasai, persahabatanku dengan Taehyung terasa biasa. Tepatnya hanya aku yang merasa biasa dan aku tak kuasa lagi mempertahankan kepura-puraanku di depan Taehyung yang selalu bersikap baik kepadaku. Karena dengan sikap Taehyung yang seperti itu, mahluk yang bernama 'perasaan ini' seperti diberi pupuk, dan akan terus tumbuh, walau aku susah payah memangkas nya tapi ini akan terus tumbuh tak terkendali dan akan terus membuatku merasa bahagia dan sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Maka ketika kesempatan bekerja di luar kota itu datang aku tak menyiakannya.

"Tapi kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Ucapnya tenang. Kelopak matanya menatap keluar jendela kaca besar disamping meja kami. Aku mendongak lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Air mataku hampir jatuh. Aku tak boleh menangis di depannya, ini hanya akan membuatnya semakin cemas. Mulutku kembali terbuka, namun tak bersuara, lalu aku mengangguk. Kembali menunduk, aku tahu perasaan Taehyung sekarang campur aduk antara marah dan cemas namun Taehyung selalu baik dan memaafkanku yang bertindak bodoh.

"La-lalu bagaimana denganmu Taehyung?" ucapku terbata dengan masih menunduk. Aku memainkan ujung sendok kecil didalam mangkuk sebagai pengalihan.

Taehyung tak menjawab. Dia terus menatapku, mungkin sikapku terlihat aneh dan membingungkan bagi Taehyung sehingga membuat penasaran, terlihat dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia ingin menumpahkan beribu-ribu pertanyaan atas sikapku ini. Namun Taehyung menyerah, dia menghenyakan kembali punggungnya kesandaran kursi. Sedikit demi sedikit suasana diantara kami pun mencair, seperti es krim di mangkuk ini pun mencair.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _September 20_** ** _th_** ** _2015…_**

Layaknya sang langit yang kelabu, aku pun sama. Duduk berjam-jam disini sedang menumpahkan kerinduan pada kedai ini. Kerinduan pada Es krim, kerinduan pada Taehyung. _Scene_ potongan kejadian di pelupuk mataku sudah habis kuputar, kini aku mengembalikan memfokuskan pandanganku tertuju ke suatu benda di atas meja; benda yg sedikit tebal dari kertas, berwarna merah, dan itu merupakan pemberian Taehyung dua tahun yang lalu.

Entahlah sudah berapa puluh kali aku membolak balik benda itu, dan entahlah sudah berapa kali hati ini merasa terbolak balik karena melihat isinya. Sebagai teman ini adalah kabar baik untukku, namun sebagai orang yang sedang tertimpa perasaan aneh ini adalah kabar buruk bagiku. Lalu dimana aku harus menempatkan diriku sendiri? .

Butuh setahun aku men-sinkronisasi-kan antara hati dan logika ini untuk mendapatkan jawabnya. Di mangkuk es krim yang ketiga ini aku baru dapat pemahamanya, bahwa tak pernah ada yang berubah dari sikap Taehyung kepadaku. Dia selalu ada untukku, melindungiku, menyangiku sebagai sahabatnya. Akulah yang terlalu egois, tak mau ambil tindakan serta resiko untuk menyatakannya dan malah pergi menghilang darinya yang hanya membuat Taehyung terluka.

Hujan sudah reda diluar sana. Perlahan sinar lembut sang surya mulai mengintip dari balik sang awan yang kelabu. Nampaknya sang awan sudah puas menyatakan kerinduanya pada bumi. Aku lantas beranjak dari kursi kedai itu, menuju meja kasir yang tinggi lalu pelayan tua itu menatapku. Ia tersenyum mengucapkan terimakasih setelah aku menyerahkan beberapa lembar won padanya. Aku hanya membalas senyum sekedarnya. Perasaanku masih campur aduk dan terasa sesak.

Aku melangkah gontai keluar kedai. Berjalan menuju Stasiun dan hendak meninggalkan kota ini. Aku terus berjanji di dalam hatiku; minggu depan aku kan datang lagi ke kota ini, menjadi saksi ucapan janji abadi sehidup semati antara Taehyung dan Jimin.

Aku akan hadapi semuanya, lari dari kenyataan adalah tidakan bodoh, bahwasannya sejauh apapun kita pergi, tak akan pernah membantu melupakan orang yang kita sayangi. Yang membantu hanyalah sikap menerima kenyataan.

Biarlah aku menelan semua pahit dan sakitnya perasaan ini, Kim Taehyung si Mr Ice Cream cake. Dan waktu yang akan mencernanya. Karena aku tahu, Rasa sakit ini hanya bersifat sementara, Karena secorong es krim akan menjadi obatnya, bukan?.

 ** _.THE END.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **A/N : WAAAH GUA BAWA FANFICT VKOOK LAGI NIY. SIAPA YANG BAPER GEGARA DISINI TAEHYUNG GA JADIAN SAMA JUNGKOOK? HUWAAA BAGUS BAGUS GUA JUGA BAPER /PLAK/ SIAPA YANG BISA NEBAK BENDA APA YANG DIBOLAK BALIK SAMA JUNGKOOK TADI? ADA YANG BISA CERNA CERITANYA GA? SENGAJA GUA BIKIN ALURNYA MAJU MUNDUR MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK/?**

 **TAPI FANFICT INI BERDASARKAN PENGALAMAN HIDUP SESEORANG DI HIDUP GUA. YANG JELAS BUKAN GUA COZ GUA BELOM PERNAH DI TINGGAL KAWIN.**

 **HAYOOO SIAPA JUGA YANG BAPER GEGARA FANFICT THE BEST PSYCHOLOGIST EVER BELUM DILANJUT? HAMPURA ATUUUUH /SUJUD SUJUD/ SEBAGAI GANTINYA GUA BAWA FANFICT VKOOK YANG BERJUDUL PIANO SAMA FANFICT INI. MAAPIN GUA YAAA UDAH NGELANGGAR JANJI PENGEN UPDATE FF THE BEST PSYCHOLOGIST EVER SEMINGGU SEKALI. KENYATANNYA ITU FANFICT PANJANG DAN BUTUH BANYAK WAKTU BUAT DI REVISI ULANG /SILET SILET TANGAN/ WWKWKWK YAUDAH GUA BAWA INI DEH SEBAGAI SELINGAN BIAR GA BOSEN DI HARI MINGGU.**

 **DAAAN SATU LAGI, KARENA PLOTNYA GUA PIKIR TERLALU MAINSTREAM, GUA MINTA REVIEWNYA DOOOONG YAYAYAYAYA /KEDIP KEDIP/ GUA NULIS INI NGEBUT JADI SIAPA TAU AJA BANYAK TYPO NAH KALIAN PADA READERS TERCINTA BISA SAMPEIN DI KOTAK REVIEW. REVIEW, FAVS SAMA FOLLOW YAAK WKWKWKWK**

 **P.S : GUA GABISA JANJI UPDATE THE BEST PSYCHOLOGIST EVER SEMINGGU SEKALI WKWKWK SOALNYA ADA ANU YANG HARUS DIANU /APAAN/. WKWKWKWKWK STAY COOL AND LOVE VKOOK !**

 **MWAH :***

 **ALHAM BASKORO.**


End file.
